1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical imaging and, particularly, to a lens module having protrusions on an outer surface of a barrel in order to contact a holder closely, and a camera module having the lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of optical imaging technology, camera modules are now widely used in a variety of electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs).
A typical camera module includes a holder and a barrel. An image sensor is received in the holder, and at least one lens is received in the barrel. In general, the holder is usually threadedly engaged with the barrel. That is, an internal thread of the holder must match an external thread of the barrel in shape and thread pitch. Such structure requires high manufacturing precision using high precision mold, thus greatly increases cost. A relatively low precision mold is employed to reduce the production cost. However, thread produced by such low precision mold may result in a coaxial deviation between the lens and the image sensor after the barrel is assembled with the holder.
Therefore, a lens module and a camera module which can overcome the above mentioned problems are desired.